


Save A Plate

by Sounddrive



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Familiars, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Food, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, thearcanasecretcupid2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: Today was the day that Marín was going to make her favorite dish with the love of her life. First things first though: they needed to get up and out of bed!Unfortunately, the bed is very warm and very comfortable…
Relationships: Apprentice & Faust (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra & Faust (The Arcana)
Kudos: 8





	Save A Plate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A gift for marinmuffins on tumblr for the The Arcana Secret Cupid (2020) event! She wanted a piece with Asra and her fan apprentice, and this is what I wrote in turn!
> 
> A part of The Arcana Secret Cupid event in 2020; originally posted to tumblr on Feb 23rd, 2020

Today was the day that Marín was going to make her favorite dish with the love of her life. First things first though: they needed to get up and out of bed!

Unfortunately, the bed is very warm and very comfortable…

Marín slowly stretches herself out, her joints popping with the effort. Partly unintentionally, her limbs knock into Asra’s body. The cloud-headed magician grunts upon contact, mumbling intelligibly.

“Asra,” Marín whispers, gently shaking him by the shoulder. “Asra!”

“Mm-wha?” Asra replies, eyes remaining closed.

“C’mon, we need to go to the docks!” she insists, starting to shake him forcefully. “C’mooooooon!”

“Five more minutes?” Asra mumbles, finally cracking an eye open.

“Nice to see your pretty eye,” Marín giggles, kissing his closed eyelid. “Can I see the other one?”

Asra opens his other eye, only to simultaneously close the other one. Marín laughs, rousing her love from his determined slumber.

 _Going?_ Faust exhales sleepily, slowly slithering herself out of her coils.

“After breakfast,” Marín reassures, booping Faust’s snoot.

_Breakfast!_

Finally getting up, Asra twists his wrists around. Conjuring water out of thin air, he folds the streams of moisture into palm-sized spheres. He rotates them around, scrubbing the sleep out of his face and eyes.

“You’ll pull your hair out if you’re not careful,” Marín lightly chastises, gently waking up the stove salamander.

“I’m careful!” Asra retorts, dissipating the balls of water.

Patting his face dry with a small towel, he joins her at the kitchenette. Once within reach, Asra gives her a kiss on the cheek. He ends up resting his chin on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her soft middle. His nose is tickled by her brown locks, making his nose twitch.

“You sneeze on me I’m banning you from not helping me,” Marín chuckles.

“Aww, but I love my spot,” Asra pouts, squeezing her in one last hug before he sighs, moving to help get breakfast together.

**O*O*O**

_Later..._

The main reason why Marín wanted to get first dibs on shrimp at the docks was due to the last time they purchased some. To say the least, everyone that ate the paella had stomach problems for about a week. Marín wants to avoid that disaster from happening again, hence the early appointment.

The docks are foggy this time of morning. Marín’s and Asra’s conjured balls of light help them see their way forward. Their familiars are settled around their shoulders, keeping their necks warm.

 _Smelly,_ Bianca complains, snuggling closer to her magician.

“We’ll be in and then out,” Marín promises the white ferret. Gently patting Bianca’s head, she listens as the fishermen start to hawk their wares.

“Who’s your seller again?” Asra murmurs, squinting in the fog.

“At the end of the pier,” she reminds. “I’m glad we found him when we got back.”

After everything, especially after the Masquerade, this sort of exchange was something Marín looked forward to having every once in a while.

Upon reaching the end of the pier, they find the shrimp monger unloading his catch of the day.

“Marín! Asra!” he greets, laughing as they approach. “How are you two today?”

“F-fine,” Asra answers, his reply distorted by his yawning.

“Not a morning person this one, huh?” the shrimp monger teases, winking at Marín.

“Not really,” she replies, laughing.

From there, Marín and the monger barter over prices, the back and forth interspersed with jokes and anecdotes.

Eventually, they settle on a fair price and weight. The pair of magicians pay the man in a mixture of coin from Marín’s purse and some trinkets Asra found on his travels.

Marín’s bouncing with glee as they head home. They drop off that haul atop a giant bowl of ice, covered in a towel to keep their shrimp fresh.

A quick change of clothes later, they head toward the Marketplace, eager to find the rest of the necessary ingredients.

* * *

_Mid-afternoon…_

After they returned with the rice, saffron, vegetables, salt, pepper, etc, Asra and Marín flop into bed and nap. By the time they wake up, the sun’s already crawling down from its higher altitude.

Ah well; lunch is going to be dinner instead.

Marín tosses Asra an apron and they get on with preparing the meal. With the Stove Salamander roused once more, the two magicians made haste to start.

While the pair are busy with their tasks, Bianca and Faust amuse themselves with hide and seek. In the next room over, pillows are heard being hastily rearranged before the skittering of ferret paws and the slithering of scales against hardwood come toward the magicians.

“Oh be careful!” Marín gasps, laughing when the familiars flit between their feet.

“Faust, Faust that is cheating,” Asra gasps as Faust zips from the floor, up his leg, and coils around his shoulders. Bianca chirps, indignant at the morph.

 _No fair!_ Bianca complains.

“Now, now,” Marín tuts, placing her familiar on the table. “What did we say about running around our feet when we’re cooking?

_Not to?_

“Mhm,” the ferret’s magician nods. “After we’re done cooking and had dinner, you two can play then.”

With that, Bianca resolves to pout about her situation, turning around so her tail faces them.

“Are you going to be alright, Bianca?” Asra inquires.

_Don’t talk to me, I’m angy._

“Fair enough.”

**O*O*O**

_Dinner…_

“Yes!” Marín grins widely. She picks up Bianca, settling her around her shoulders as Asra carefully places the giant pan of paella into an equally giant plate upon the center of the table.

“I think we made too much,” Asra grunts, hefting the pan over to the sink.

“It’ll keep for two days,” Marín replies, fingers tapping upon the table. “I want to eaaaaaaat!”

“Okay, okay!” Asra laughs, shaking his head as he passes her a plate.

To say the least, the paella was the best the either of them had in a while.

“I hope to the gods we don’t get sick,” Asra murmurs, finishing his plate.

Marín nudges his leg with her foot in retaliation, sticking her tongue out.

“I’m just saying!” he exclaims, feigning pain as he rubs his leg.

When she returns to her plate, Asra surreptitiously moves his arm, aiming to poke her arm—

Of course, she catches him red handed. Dinnertime devolves into a poke/tickle fight. The two magicians end up chasing each other, laughing. Bianca hangs on for dear life on Marín’s shoulder; Faust is laughing from her spot atop Asra’s seat, watching them go back and forth across the second floor.

They will return to dinner, eventually, but for now, each magician was determined to pin their lover down and tickle them until they said ‘enough’.


End file.
